The Price for Immortality
by BlossomPepperdoodleVonYumYum
Summary: Percy decides to accept Zeus's offer of immortality. However, what if he has to give up Annabeth in return for the gift?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson characters. They belong to the one and only Rick Riordan. The plot is original though :) Hope you guys enjoy! **

Percy was surrounded by gorgeous nymphs and minor goddesses. He had satyrs to do his every bidding. The Nine Muses held private concerts just for him. He even had his own throne at Zeus's right-hand side. However, Percy lacked one thing: genuine happiness.

Ever since he'd accepted the immortality offer from the king of the gods, Percy was miserable. He'd thought that he would have all he wanted and even more. But Zeus had forgotten to mention one tiny catch in this deliciously too-good-to-be-true deal. Percy would have everything except true love. Sure, he could be like the other gods and have liaisons with dozens of mortal women. However, the woman of his dreams would forever elude him simply because he loved her.

Zeus categorized all females (goddesses, mortals, nature spirits, even monsters) into 2 types: objects of true love and objects of momentary lust. He allowed the Olympians to have as many of the latter as they wanted, but the former was strictly forbidden. Zeus believed that love was the most powerful force in the universe, to which Aphrodite heartily agreed. He didn't need his gods falling under the bewitchment of love and abandoning their duties, so he precluded them from being with their true love.

Percy hated this decree of Zeus's. Everyone on Olympus, from Zeus himself down to Bessie in her little spa/aquarium, knew that Percy loved only Annabeth. Because of this widespread knowledge, Percy was the victim of some pretty vicious gossip. Many of his haters, minor gods who were jealous of his attention from Zeus or half-bloods who hated his new position, waited for Percy to slip up and visit Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood. However, Percy wouldn't give them this satisfaction, even though resisting the temptation to see Annabeth hurt far too much. Percy would often find himself itching to materialize in front of her, but he knew that that would not end well for either one of them. So he tried to satisfy himself with viewing her daily activities through one-way Iris message windows. It was far from enough, but it would have to do until he could find a way around Zeus's decree.

**Thanks for reading chapter one! Reviews are appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone :) Chapter two is up! **

Three months. That was how long it had been since Percy took up Zeus's immortality offer and ditched her for good. Annabeth couldn't believe it; after all they'd gone through together, she'd lost to the tantalizing bait of becoming a minor god? Sure, the temptation would be too much for most people, but Annabeth thought Percy would be different. Turns out she'd been wrong.

_Ugh...men… _Annabeth thought to herself. She kicked the surface of the lake. _They're all the same. They ditch us women when something better comes along. _Suddenly Annabeth heard a rustling from the forest behind her. She carefully picked up her knife.

"Who's there?" she stage-whispered. "Show yourself!"

Juniper suddenly materialized, dragging a loudly swearing Clarisse behind her. "I knew I'd find you here, Annabeth!" Juniper beamed brightly.

"Well yeah," Clarisse scoffed under her breath. "Where else would you be. You've been here every evening for the past couple of month pining for that loser."

"Clarisse!" Juniper gasped. "That's not nice."

"Well I'm sorry!" the daughter of Ares burst. "But I just can't stand seeing her like this. Annabeth, you're a lot stronger than this. You don't need Jackson in your life."

Annabeth sighed and kicked the water once more. "You're right, Clarisse. I hate this side of me, but I just can't forget about him no matter how hard I try."

Clarisse sighed and lowered herself onto the bank of the lake. "Scram!" she yelled at the curious water nymphs who had gathered around in hopes of acquiring new gossip material. After removing her bulky armor and weapons, she turned to Annabeth and continued her lecture.

"Listen Annie. Guys who don't value us aren't worth it. And...I can' believe I'm actually saying this...but you're a lot better person than I am, so if I can get a good guy like Chris, you can do much better than Jackson. Look around camp. There's that new Apollo guy who was claimed last week. He's cute enough, right? Or how about my brother Rob. He may act like a complete idiot most of the time, but he's actually really sweet," Clarisse wrinkled her nose at this part. "Personally I like my men brusque and bold, but I think Rob could be your cup of tea."

Annabeth smiled at Clarisse's attempt to cheer her up. She appreciated how the daughter of Ares could go out of her way to have girl talks with her when she knew that Clarisse hated anything Aphrodite-like. Overcome with emotion, Annabeth suddenly threw her arms around Clarisse and whispered a muffled "thank you" into the bigger girl's orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

"Whoa there girl!" Clarisse complained. "Save your hugs for the next guy!" Even though she spoke gruffly, her eyes shown with kindness. "Come on Annie, dinner bell's ringing. Some food will cheer you up. And don't forget, we have a game tonight. The Ares cabin is going to whip your butt!"

Annabeth laughed and wiped her tears from her eyes, "Sure you are, Clarisse. We'll see who's talking by the end of the night."

Annabeth looked around, "Hey, where's Juniper? Didn't you come with her?"

"Hehe...do you hear that?" Clarisse answered. Sounds of kissing and several goat bleats emanated from the trees. "I think Juniper got tired of us and went to find Grover. But that's okay…" A mischievous glint appeared in her eyes, "Because you'll be like them soon enough when we find you the right guy!"

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth squealed. "Fine...you can set me up on as many blind dates as you want, and I won't complain anymore under one condition: you have to beat me tonight!"

The two girls, as different as Artemis and Hecate yet as compatible as Charybdis and Scylla, made their way to the mess hall, ready for a night of fun.

**Thank you so much for reading! As always, reviews are appreciated, so click that button below please :P**


End file.
